


The Morning After

by OneCoffeeMug



Series: FFXIV Drabbles, One Shots, and the like [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Gen, I guess the twins are aged up or something, I just assume they're like 20+ by now because there're just some things that take time you know, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, Squeenix doesn't tell us what their actual age is so, egh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCoffeeMug/pseuds/OneCoffeeMug
Summary: There's not a lot of Alisaie/WoL content and I Die For That so here's something. Was going to be generic WoL but I couldn't help myself.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Drabbles, One Shots, and the like [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048966
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Morning After

Waking up, in a completely physical body, is a strange and somewhat new (if going back to an old normal could be considered new, in any case) sensation when you spend about an year inhabiting something that can only be described as halfway between corporeal and incorporeal. There's something raw, something refreshing in all the strange inconveniences like that pressure in your lower abdomen, or the strange half-pain in your neck, the softness of a matress, the fluffiness of a comforter.

Alisaie wakes up to the smell of breakfast being cooked, and fresh coffee.

That, also, is a strange and somewhat new (again, is it new or just old-new?), but entirely welcome, experience to her. She props herself up with one arm, the other rubbing her eyes to get all the gunk from a long nights sleep, and if it weren’t for the smell of breakfast being prepared, the indent besides her on the bed would be confirmation enough that the Warrio-  
Her friend-  
Her… lover? Partner?

The feelings of butterflies get added to the pressure on her stomach, and a memory of the prior night doesn’t help abate the heat - and the redness - in her face. The fact that she realizes the strange pain in her neck isn’t from sleeping awkwardly does little to abate that, too.

Still, she has places to be, things to do. While their group decided it’d be a good idea to rest in Limsa before returning to The Rising Stones, they’re still on a schedule, though all they need to do now is to report back, with what they’ve come here to do being done.

With that in mind, she gets up, properly, from the ridiculously large bed (fit for Roegadyns? she wonders) and dresses herself, sadly still in the same clothes she wore yesterday, she has yet to discover how the Warrior- how Mumugo, does that whole switching clothes on the fly thing.

Probably some echo related power, if her brother is to be believed.

Breakfast is served in the main area of the inn room that they booked for the night, one of the largest in the Mizzenmast, with three bedrooms, a bathing room, and a combo kitchen slash living room. Expensive as could be, but Alisaie won’t complain, considering that all expenses were paid by the Admiral herself, as thanks for dealing with the Kobolds.

Her brother, G’raha Tia, and Mumugo are already sitting by the table, plates full of various foods - most of them freshly made - occupy much of the available space, a veritable feast of breads, cookies, pastries as well as savory foods such as scrambled eggs and some form of fish paté accompanied by a large glass carafe of freshly brewed dark coffee greet her like a metaphorical punch to the face, such quantities and diversity of smells, it’s almost dizzying.

“Alisaie! I was about to go wake you, just finished setting everything up.”

She turns to face Mumugo, who’s looking at her with a smile that does something to her chest, not entirely unpleasant, mind you, but simply getting looked at shouldn’t make her feel so…

Happy?

They eat in silence, mostly because they are still tired from the entire ordeal with Titan, but also because food this good deserves one’s entire attention. It’s only after everyone has had their fill of bread and coffee that they finally stir into a more awake state, and after confirming that no one has anything else to do in the city do they get up, collect their things, and get ready to head back home.

But just before they leave the room, Alphinaud takes a look at her sister, does a double take, and, with a heavy amount of confusion in his voice, blurts out loud“Alisaie, what are those purple marks on your neck?”

Embarrassment. That, at least, isn’t a strange and somewhat new feeling. No,

That one is a bit more old.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at this whole author notes thing so yeah. If you liked this uh, comment or something, if there're writing errors feel free to point them out cuz I wrote this in like 2 hours with little sleep and a lot of coffee and no beta-ing.


End file.
